PBJ (Humanstuck)
by ChaosDawning
Summary: Gamzee and Tavros and the trolls are all humans. They go to Alternia Valley High School. Due to their crazy antics and things they're not as 'normal' as everyone makes them out to be. Anyways, all trolls will be included at some point, even ancestors & dancestors for Tavros and Gamzee. Also their 'popularity' will be another way of having their blood type.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first Fanfiction. So no hate please. Also, let me know if I should continue? Thanks!

-ChaosDawning

**GAMZEE POV**

You are now Gamzee Makara, a known man throughout the Alternia Valley High school. You have just come out of math class with your friend whom seems to follow you around most of the time, now that you think about it; Equius Zahhak. Everyone in the school said you and your friends had strange names, but that didn't necessarily matter to you too much.

"Gamzee? Are you paying attention?" Equius spoke, with that deep firm tone of his. "Nah, not really mother-" You saw a teacher out of the corner of your eye and stopped mid-sentence. "Bro." You finished with the same lazy signature smile on your face.

Your friend sighed giving a slight shake of the head, his straight long (ish) hair swaying side-to-side. You gave another chuckle and kept walking as he grabbed your shoulder.

"Ow bro that really all up and motherfreakin' hurts." You said picking up his hand and dropping it from your shoulder. "Sorry Makara, I did not mean to be so STRONG." Equius said; he always seemed to emphasize the word 'Strong' it was strange. "Nah bro, it's alright." You said approaching the stairs in which lead to the little courtyard in the front of the High School.

Suddenly a shorter girl trotted on up next to Equius. She flashed a smile with her short black hair bobbing up and down, as she twisted her finger around the curls at the end of her hair. You raised an eyebrow as Equius began to sweat…again. He slipped an arm around her waist, hoisting her up, carrying her bridal style as he walked. You chuckled moving your bangs behind your ear.

"Hello Gamzee! How are mew?" The girl said with a smile as she sat up in Equius's arms causing him to become off balance a bit, but regaining it as quickly as he lost it. "I'm motherfreakin' fine how bout you?" You said with a shrug. "Well I was wondering-" Equius's head turned towards her and you zoned out as she continued. 'Actually, I could be better. Rough times can get a motherfucker down.' You thought to yourself. "-so would you?" She finished. "Nepeta pretty kitty, I don't have the slightest idea of what you just motherfreakin' said." She gave a slight blush, and shook her head. "That's okay if mew don't want to come." Nepeta stated, she seemed pretty upset, and looked up at her boyfriend, Equius. "Are mew coming?" She said with a hopeful smile. You knew he had Football practice today at four-o-clock after school, so whatever she wanted him to go to would just have to wait- "Yes, I shall humor you and join." He shrugged sweating more and turning the other way. "I shall continue my lesson with you later Makara." He stated; still carrying Nepeta in his arms as she hug onto his neck.

You kept walking until you hit the grass. You stopped; this was for the popular kids only. Sadly you were in High School now, and they were still deciding who was 'more popular' than others. This meant you had to walk all the way around. You didn't want to do that. You saw one of the "prefects" approaching: Eridan Ampora; the lesser of the prefects. Well considering there were only two… You had dazed into your thoughts when you saw him take a step to you. As he inched closer with his smug-ass smile you hated you saw your best bro behind on the other side of the grass. "Wwwhy hello Makara~" He said with his stupid cape draped over his shoulders. Why'd he have to hold the w's in his words? It was weird. You snapped back into reality as his fingers trailed up your chest. "Wwwhy have you come to my grass?" He spoke as you pushed him forwards. "You want to get physical Makara?" Why did everyone seem to call you by your last name? It made no damn sense. "I was just about to all up and get my leave on actually." You stated with a groan turning. You felt a tap on your shoulder and as you turned you heard a 'Crack' as a fist collided with your face. "Nngh mftbm." You mumbled gibberish, it didn't really hurt, just the many

"Valuable" rings he wore dug into your skin. "I'll just all up and go now." You said trudging off around the grass towards your friend.

**TAVROS POV**

You are now Tavros Nitram, just a few minutes ago you had been searching for your best friend Gamzee Makara. You'd found him but to see him get his face crunched by the stupid prefect Eridan Ampora. It wasn't the prettiest sight, but at least you'd found him. As you called after him you pushed forwards on the wheels of your wheelchair but to no avail. The damn prefect came and stuck his foot out under it. As it began to tip, you felt a hand on your chest, stopping you from falling to the ground.

"Gamzee?" You questioned, instead seeing the nicer of the two prefects. "I'm so sorry Tavros! This glubbing boyfriend of mine is being very rude today!" She said with a pout turning her head to Eridan. You wondered why the hand had felt so delicate and gentle. "Th-Thank you uh F-Feferi." You said with a smile and a blush. "No problem Tav!" Feferi said hoisting you back up and turning, her skirt flowing behind her, as she grabbed Eridan by the ear and he was dragged behind her. Suddenly you felt hands on the handles of your wheelchair. 'Oh no, has one of the popular kids got ahold of my wheelchair?!' You thought as you turned to see a lazy smile and dark black hair with purple indigo eyes. "Hey Tavbro." The deep relaxed voice said that matched the body of Gamzee. Wait no, duh it is Gamzee! "H-Hey Gamz!"

You said outstretching your arms for a second, then realizing you were in public and he probably didn't want to-. All of a sudden you felt hands around your torso and your body being hoisted into the air. A scream escaped your lips as the hands set you on their shoulders. You grabbed your friends hair and pulled back a bit.

"Woah, woah calm the motherf-" He paused as he saw a teacher pass by. "-ck down Tavbro it's all up and good in this bitch." He said with another smile and you calmed yourself. "I-I'm gonna uh f-fall Gamzee!" You managed to stutter out. "Nah bro I got you. Now hold tight." He said pushing the wheelchair next to the bike lot where your roleplaying friend stood. "Hey guys!" She said in her distant voice. "Hey Aradia!" You said smiling, then Gamzee shushed you. "Watch Tavbro's wheels for me, Aradi…sis?" Gamzee said flashing a grin. "Of course! I'd be glad too!" She gave a small smile ruffling your hair and Gamzee took off. "But Gamzee wh-what about your uh f-face?" You asked as he shrugged it off and continued to sprint. Looks like all the training in Track And Field had paid off in the past. "I'll be all motherfucking fine." You smiled wrapping your arms around his neck and resting your chin on his head in his messy wad of hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**GAMZEE POV**

You are now Gamzee Makara, you are now running to your house with your best bro on your shoulders. You decide to change his position and stop.

"G-Gamzee, wh-what's uh the matter?" He said, having low confidence as usual. You didn't answer and simply slid his torso around your shoulders, landing him into your arms. "Can't a motherfucker just all up and change his bros position?" Tavros smiled, he looked so cute when he did. "Alright let's just all up and go then." You said walking now, having been a little tired from running a lot previously.

Most of the pedestrians stared at you and your bro, but you didn't really care at all they could think what they wanted. Anyways, as you approached the street to your neighborhood you tucked Tavros's head into your chest; given there were a lot of 'incidents' that happened on your street you didn't want Tavros to be exposed to it all. You slouched as you used one hand to prop up his head and the other to turn the knob.

"Any motherfucker here?" Your voice echoed through the hall as you stepped in. "G-Gamz, what a-about m-my uh wheel ch-chair?" Tavros said with a bit of sadness. "Don't you all up and worry about that, I can get it when I take you the motherfuck back." You said with a smile as Tavros shifted a bit uncomfortably. "O-Okay." You stomped up the stairs to the second floor as you passed two rooms.

Your house was relatively small, even though it had two floors they weren't that big. Your brother, you, and your father lived here; your father worked pretty late so you never saw him much, not that you liked it when you saw him anyways. You try to avoid him most of the time, he's not really all that motherfucking nice to you.

You creaked open your door quietly and made sure not to make too much noise. You stepped in your room with clothes sprawled out all over the floor and a pile of clown horns by your desk. You rolled Tavros onto the bed and went to shut the door when you heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"..."

Silence, you knew who it was, it was your brother; Kurloz. He stood in the hallway in between your two rooms and turned his head towards you with a slight grin.

"What the motherfuck do you want?" You asked as he shrugged and another set of footsteps came up the stairs. You heard the click of her heels on the wooden floor and she peeked her head out from around the corner. Nepeta's sister; Meulin you should've guessed, after all she was his girlfriend. As soon as she walked next to him another set of footsteps were heard up the stairs, then a frustrated scream. "Thethe sthupid sthairth!" You knew who it was, Sollux's brother Mituna. He was a total clutz and Kurloz and him were pretty close so he came over regularly. "Thomebody needth to help methuahfueaohf!" He started to freak out as you saw Kurloz roll his eyes and Meulin chuckle with amusement. You finally slammed the door and jumped onto the bed next to Tavros.

"So what the motherfuck do you wanna-" CRASH. You winced as you heard more yelling. "Thith ith tho thtupid!" "-do?" you finished as Tavros stared at your indigo eyes and you stared into his brown carmel ones. "I-I don't uh know." He said as you leaned in closer. "G-Gamz..?" You brushed the front of his mohawk out of his eyes and smiled. "You're so motherfucking cute bro." He flushed pale red as he registered what you'd just said. "Oh I-I uh."

**TAVROS POV**

You are now Tavros Nitram, your friend had just dropped you on the bed and left you there for awhile, staring at his brother whom you'd seen before. You had heard loud noises coming from the stairwell but decided not to ask. As he'd come back he'd called you 'cute'. Your face was completely red and you had no idea what to say to him, you liked him the same way but also had feelings for your friend Aradia. You were so confused and frustrated.

"You okay motherfucker?" You heard Gamzee ask as you blinked at him. "Y-Yeah I'm uh a-alright." You gave a reassuring smile as Gamzee's head came closer to your face. "G-Gamzee wh-what are you uh d-doing?" You stuttered out, raising an eyebrow, as Gamzee gave you a peck on the lips. "Tavbro, I motherfucking love you to death, and I'd do anything for you, never forget that. Ever." Gamzee smiled nuzzling his head in the crook of your neck. "Uh I-I uh Gam-" You were cut off by another loving kiss onto your lips and your eyes widened. He didn't pull back, and you didn't want to either. Instead you wrapped your arms around his neck and sighed into it as he smiled, pulling back slowly. "I love you Tavbro." He smiled his dope smile and you flashed one back. "Love you too Gamz."


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry for lack of update! I've been reeaaaaaaaally sick! D8)

**GAMZEE POV**

You are now Gamzee Makara, and you feel like the happiest motherfucker alive. Tavros had just admitted he had feelings for you as well and this pleased you so. You had thought he'd reject you but no, it appears not.

You shower the little bro in kisses and he blushes like mad. He finally collides his lips against yours, it was truly amazing. After many minutes of the sweet kissing the little mother speaks up.

"G-Gamz, theres other p-people you know..." He says, his voice getting quieter and more higher-pitched by the second. You could tell he was flustered and embarrassed considering he always did that when he was. "I don't motherfucking care." You responded, continuing to lead the kisses down his neck. "Nnng." He mumbled, shivering a bit at the touch. "You know you love it bro~" You teased as he giggled some. It was so cute, you could watch him for hours...but not in a stalkerish way, no not like that at all...Wow that was an awkward thought wasn't it? (Nice going Gam) "Hehe...G-Gamzee that t-tickles" He said with the same pink shade spreading across his face, down the back of his neck. "Haha, but your so motherfucking cute!" "Am n-not!" "Aw c'mon dude." You start sucking on his neck and his eyes widen a bit. "Woah, woah G-Ga- Nnng." "Shhh." You continue the pattern for a bit until you hear footsteps. "Oh shi-" The door bursts open, Kurloz; your older brother stood there, Mituna and Meulin by his side. Then there was you and Tavros, your arms by the sides of his head, and your face next to his neck.

**THIRD PERSON VEIW **

Tavros squirmed under Gamzee as he still remained in the same position. "Excuse you." He said with a glare at Kurloz. He simply gave a smirk in response, and it was quiet. Mituna, Meulin, and Kurloz just standing there, watching it all. Until Mituna shouted: "THEY WERE HAVING ORGATHUMTH!" And Gamzee stood up, looking very angered. "You sick fuck." He said, towering over Mituna. "WOAH DON'T GO AND TAKE OUT YOUR PENITH ON ME!" Mituna said with a kind of smug smirk as he leaned over. "Shut. The. Mother. Fuck. Up." "I take you to the candy shop! I let you lick the lolipopth! Go ahead girl don't you thtop!" The Captor boy sang doing a stupid dance. "SHUT IT!" Gamzee yelled pushing Mituna backwards as he fell, hitting his head on the wall behind him. Kurloz immediately glared at Gamzee kneeling down to Mituna. "Oh my god! Mewtuna are you okay?" Meulin said kneeling next to Kurloz. "OWWWWW!" Mituna yelled, as Gamzee pushed Kurloz's face out of the way. "He motherfucking deserved it!" He yelled, as Mituna cringed scooting away from Gamzee. Kurloz made a gesture for him to calm down and Gamzee simply pushed him. "He shouldn't have ruined my moment! I don't get many good things in life! So why can't the one thing that's special to me..."

Gamzee's voice trailed off as he glared at Tavros. Tavros simply frowned and curled up in a ball, scared. The clown-boy huffed out of the hall, down the stairs and out the door. On his way out, he gave Mituna a tiny shove on the shoulder as he stood up. It wasn't an intention for him to fall, but he had forgotten that he was super clumsy. It had slipped from his mind in his puff of anger, as a result Mituna tumbled backwards down the stairs, given he had been standing in front of them at the time. "Wargg thit!" He yelled, as he slipped backwards and began to tumble. As he hit the floor at the bottom step it took him a minute to process what had just happened. "I..." Kurloz and Meulin rushed down to his side as the Captor boy began to cry, breatheing heavily.

**TAVROS POV**

You are now Tavros Nitram, Gamzee had just gotten into a fight with Mituna because of his little "outburst". It ended up with Gamzee looking like the bad guy and shit went down. Mituna now sat at the bottom of the stairs sobbing his eyes out.

You were forced to lay there and watch, not knowing what to do. "Uh g-guys I'm still h-here..." Nobody came. "S-somebody...a-anybody?" You sniffed, now you felt alone, and now _you_ felt like crying. It was terrible, things had been going so well, why'd you have to screw it up?

(I'll finish more later! Hope you liked the plot twist(?)!)


End file.
